Championship Cup
by SpacePirate Khan
Summary: Warning: No FF characters make appearances yet, but they fight in the world of FF7
1. Chapter the First

Disclaimer:  
  
WE OWN IT ALL!.. except for the following list of characters  
  
and/or places:  
  
Cloud Strife  
  
Vincent Valentine  
  
Every Final Fantasy 7 place  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
-----------The Championship Cup---------  
  
----Prize: $20,000, your life (duh).--------  
  
----------Rules: Fight to Submission-------  
  
------------ANYTHING GOES--------------------  
  
------------Location: FF7 realm--------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
------------Tournament Entrees:--------------  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Entry no.01  
  
Name: Zaphire Strider  
  
Race: Human  
  
Age: 21  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Weapon of Choice: Swords  
  
Why he Entered: "To kill people."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Entry no.02  
  
Name: Ace Rodriguez  
  
Race: Human  
  
Age: 20  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Weapon of Choice: Custom-made mobile suit  
  
Why he Entered: "I'm only interested in the cash."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Entry no.03  
  
Name: Naomi Oasis  
  
Race: Human  
  
Age: 25  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Weapon of Choice: Pistols  
  
Why she Entered: "I heard some pretty good fighters  
  
are going to be at this tournament... as well as  
  
a few outlaws..."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Entry no.04  
  
Name: Jynx D. Miscreant  
  
Race: ???  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Weapon of Choice: Black Magic  
  
Why he Entered: "uh.. is this a trick  
  
question?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Entry no.05  
  
Name: Victoria  
  
Race: Fox  
  
Age: 19  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Weapon of Choice: Katana  
  
Why she Entered: "I need to sharpen  
  
my skills.... and the cash wouldn't hurt."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
Entry no.06  
  
Name: Onus Dalek  
  
Race: Shadow-mage  
  
Age: Unkown  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Weapon of Choice: Feet  
  
Why he Entered: "I take pleasure in the  
  
sounds of tortured screams.."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Entry no.07  
  
Name: Cloud Strife  
  
Race: Human  
  
Age: early 20's  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Weapon of Choice: Giant Sword  
  
Why he Entered: "To test my skills.."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Entry no.08  
  
Name: Vincent Valentine  
  
Race: Cyborg  
  
Age: Unkown  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Weapon of Choice: "Deathbringer" rifle  
  
Why he Entered: -no comment-  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
-----------------------------  
  
[BACKSTAGE]  
  
=Near Bone Village=  
  
  
  
Everyone was sitting around in the floating lounge  
  
thing aboard an airship. TV crews were driving them  
  
nuts.  
  
Jynx was actually having fun with the camera crew,  
  
and seemed to be helping them annoy. Onus Dalek was  
  
currently killing off the camera crews one by one. One interviewer  
  
warily walked up to Zaphire. "Excuse me, sir, what is your name?"  
  
Zaphire stared up at the interviewer, looking quite annoed.  
  
"Zaphire Strider. Now if you don't get that camera out of my face--"  
  
"Why did you enter the tournament?"  
  
Zaphire scowled and pulled out one of his twinsabers, twirling  
  
it around quickly and slicing the camera to bits in an instant before  
  
sitting back down where he once was. "Uh, m-maybe we'll go interview  
  
someone els-" the camera lady started to say, but as she turned around,  
  
her eyes met with Onus's shadowy claw and in a flash of light, she had  
  
no head.  
  
Jynx started dancing on Vincent's head. But, after only two steps, Vincent  
  
reached up with his gold claw, grabbed Jynx's leg, and hurled him away.  
  
Jynx landed in Cloud Strife's hair, knocking Cloud down before jumping off  
  
and yelping in pain. "Owwie!! Cloud's hair stabbed my arm!!" Then the announcer  
  
came in. "Alright, let's get the first round to begin!!"  
  
(the next chapter is the first fight so GO TO IT!!) 


	2. Chapter the Second

Disclaimer: If you didn't read the last one, I PITY YOUR SANITY.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{[Match Two]}  
  
[Zaphire][vs][Victoria]  
  
  
  
  
  
Zaphire walked out into the icy arena, as  
  
did a young woman in a white cloak. The assassin  
  
was practically glaring from underneath her hood, her  
  
hand on her sword handle at her side. Zaphire took stance,  
  
pulling out a pair of sabers. He seemed to press a button on  
  
both of them, causing two more sabers to come out of the  
  
bottom of the handles, creating a pair of black double-sabers.  
  
((Announcer: LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!!))  
  
The instant the battle began, Zaphire dashed at   
  
Victoria. Right before he got to her, he teleported behind her,  
  
slashing at the fox. It seemed his swords tore her to shreds; and in  
  
a moment, her white cloak had been torn to bits, but she was no  
  
where to be seen. Zaphire glared around. "Come out, coward!"  
  
As soon as the words left his lips, Victoria seemingly appeared behind  
  
him, jabbing her sword handle into his side and backflipping away in  
  
an instant. Zaphire fell back a bit, teleporting back on his feet before  
  
he hit the ground. Victoria smirked, brushing her white hair aside while  
  
waiting on Zaphire's next move. Zaphire suddenly appeared behind  
  
her, looking as if he'd slashed his swords due to his stance; Victoria  
  
looked horrified as several strands of her hair fell to the ground. Zaphire stood  
  
up behind her, taking on the smirk she once had.  
  
Victoria pulled her sword fully out of its sheath, and turned around  
  
suddenly slashing at Zaphire's back. The warrior quickly turned and blocked  
  
her swing with one of his swords, slashing at her with the other one.  
  
Victoria rolled up under the blow, quickly slashing at Zaphire's feet as she jumped  
  
back into her stance. It looked like she hit him at first, but it was merely his after  
  
image and as she stood up, she bumped into the real Zaphire.   
  
The assassin grinned nervously with a small wave. "Hi?"  
  
"Hi." Zaphire said with a smirk. Victoria slowly took a few  
  
steps back, and reached for her sword, before realizing Zaphire had  
  
it pinned to the ground with his foot. The fox grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Uh.. you win?"  
  
((Announcer: And Victoria surrenders! ZAPHIRE WINS!!)) 


	3. Chapter the Third

Disclaimer: If you didn't read the last one, I PITY YOUR SANITY.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{[Match One]}  
  
[Onus][vs][Jynx]  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The two fighters entered the arena. Jynx was outfitted in his  
  
usual silver attire and glass face, with black hands and feet, while  
  
Onus was, well... black all over. He was literally a shadow with cold,  
  
white glowing eyes, which were currently glaring sadistically at the little  
  
miscreant.  
  
((Announcer: LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!!))  
  
What little crowd watched cheered as Onus dashed towards  
  
Jynx like an animal. He leapt up to tackle Jynx, but the little jester merely  
  
jumped up and gracefully landed on Onus's head.  
  
"Missed me, missed me, now ya gotta kiss me!!"  
  
Onus turned and growled at the jester, who looked disgusted.  
  
"Eww, nevermind!" Jynx shouted as he pulled out his gold staff and thwacked  
  
Onus over the head, before running.  
  
Onus held his claw out, thousands of small beams of darkness shooting  
  
out like a machine gun, blasting towards Jynx. The little guy got nailed  
  
by almost every one and was send slamming into a large rock. Before Jynx  
  
could fall from the rock wall, Onus slammed his feet into him, using him as  
  
a platform to leap off again, doing a summersault, slamming Jynx through  
  
the boulder as he landed on his feet, his long tendracle-like hair flying behind him.  
  
"That's it! No more mister nice guy!" Jynx said, twirling his staff around.  
  
The sky darkened as Onus began dashing towards Jynx once more. And suddenly,  
  
in a flash of light, a huge thunderbolt slammed into Onus, stunning him just long enough  
  
for another one to tear through his body. Onus growled as he slowly recovered,  
  
the little jester cackling madly. "Shocking, isn't it?" he shouted as he made bolt after  
  
bolt slam into Onus.  
  
The shadow mage roared, the earth quaking, knocking Jynx off his feet and  
  
halting the thunderstorm. Jynx jumped up quickly, ready to shoot Onus again, but  
  
the shadow was no where to be found. The little guy looked around, horrified, knowing  
  
that he could be nailed at any second..  
  
Suddenly, he felt something on his head and a horrifying shadowy head came  
  
down to meet his, cold white eyes glaring straight at his own. "Peekaboo." said  
  
Onus as he slammed his oversized fists right into Jynx's face, sending the jester  
  
flying backwards. Then he brought his hands down, causing a wave of gravity  
  
to come crashing down into the little jester, smashing him into the ground, causing  
  
a large crator.  
  
Onus grinned, standing proudly as a small white flag on a really long  
  
poll slowly rose from the crator, waving it back and forth.  
  
((Announcer: And it looks like Jynx has thrown in the towel! Onus wins!!))  
  
Onus roared victoriously as Jynx threw a towel at him for comic  
  
relief, nailing him in the face.   
  
Onus ripped off the towel and glared at the jester.  
  
"What?" said Jynx. "He said I threw in the towel!"  
  
  
  
At that moment, Onus began chasing Jynx into the mountains.  
  
No one knows what came out of it, but there was a huge explosion  
  
and a really high-pitched cry of "Owwiee!" 


	4. Chapter the Last

Disclaimer: If you didn't read the last one, I PITY YOUR SANITY.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
{[BACKSTAGE session 02]}  
  
Zaphire sat in the lounge, as the fighters that already fought  
  
for this round all layed around, exhausted. Except for Jynx. Gyah, what  
  
a pain he was being!  
  
Naomi pulled out a long staff-like object and a screwdriver-like thing,  
  
and seemed to me making minor adjustments to it. Jynx snuck up behind  
  
her, peeking over her shoulder, quiet as a mouse..  
  
"WHATCHA DOIN!?" he yelled all of a sudden. Naomi practically jumped  
  
up out of surprised. She turned around and glared at the obnoxious little  
  
imp. "I'm TRYING to fix this weapon.. it got damaged in the last fight."  
  
((By the way.. Naomi fought Cloud, Vincent fought Ace.))  
  
"Oh. How'd it break?" he asked. Before Naomi could answer, he kept  
  
talking. "Where'd ya get it?" "When did ya get it?" "What is it, what is it?"  
  
Jynx asked over and over again. Naomi jumped up, yelling at the little  
  
sorceror. "YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT WEAPON IT IS!? I'LL SHOW YOU!!" she said,  
  
sticking his head between the prongs up front which surged with electricity.  
  
Jynx shook violently, yelling in pain before falling to the ground.  
  
"Mah mouf on't oof ite!" Jynx mumbled, his tongue messed up (as well as his  
  
whole body) from the disabling staff. (Translation: "My mouth won't move right!") 


End file.
